


Let's Ride This Thing Through

by ktj



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, PWP without Porn, Pornstar Jensen Ackles, Rimming
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:27:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24075946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktj/pseuds/ktj
Summary: Задница Дженсена Эклза - вот причина, по которой Джаред Падалеки попал в порно
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Kudos: 11





	Let's Ride This Thing Through

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Let's Ride This Thing Through](https://archiveofourown.org/works/245768) by [tebtosca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tebtosca/pseuds/tebtosca). 



> Бета: Нимуе  
> переведено специально на АУ-фест 2013.
> 
> Pornstar!AU, Режисёр!ДДМ, римминг, секс без презервативов, абсолютное PWP, упоминание ДДМ/Дженсен

Задница Дженсена Эклза - вот причина, по которой Джаред Падалеки попал в порно.

Джареду было четырнадцать, когда он в первый раз обхватил рукой собственный член, наблюдая, как эта красивая попка, словно цветок, раскрывалась, принимая член другого мужчины. Джаред до сих пор четко помнил тот темно-розовый оттенок, который приобрели ее края после первой дюжины толчков. Дырка растягивалась под давлением, но входило так туго, что Джаред был уверен – уже некуда, пока не раскрылась полностью, а затем вновь сжалась вокруг члена другого парня, будто хотела поглотить его целиком.

В восемнадцать Дженсен Эклз был просто красавчик: стройное и безупречное тело, выгоревшие на солнце пряди волос, припухшие и яркие, словно после оплеухи, губы. Это был его первый фильм, но все уже знали, что он станет звездой.

Его хорошенькое личико было прижато к постели крепкой волосатой рукой Моргана:

– Давай же, папочка, вставь мне, – хныкал Дженсен прямо в камеру, посасывая большой палец, пока Джей Ди толкался в него так сильно, что кровать ходила ходуном.

Джаред забрызгал всего себя спермой спустя примерно три секунды после того, как Дженсен распахнув свои потрясающие зеленые глаза, взглянул с экрана прямо на него.

Ладно, может, дело было не только в дженсеновой заднице, на которой Джаред просто зациклился.

Перенесемся на десять лет вперёд.

Джаред стоял прямо за дверью съёмочной площадки, и каждая часть его тела (и особенно одна конкретная) знала, что его ждало.

Джаред больше не был тем глупеньким мальчишкой, кончавшим в трусы при виде угодливого розового язычка. Он — полноправная звезда, с пятидесятым размером ноги, с твёрдыми, как гранит, мышцами и хреном толщиной с банку от колы. «Лучший Топ» по версии журнала AVN (Adult Video News) два года подряд, и единственный, под кого лег предыдущий победитель Том Уэллинг. А недавно Джаред подписал контракт с «Morgan Productions» на три фильма с идеальным партнером по съемкам.

Джаред положил руку на дверную ручку и сделал глубокий вдох, чтобы успокоиться. Он был рад, что это сработало, потому что уже через минуту, войдя в комнату, увидел Дженсена Эклза рядом с большой кроватью, одетого лишь в халат, едва прикрывавший задницу. Глядя в сторону, тот с кем-то разговаривал, но Джаред ни на кого другого внимания не обратил. Дженсен стоял, переместив вес на одну ногу и выпятив зад так, что Джаред назвал бы это вызывающим, а то и еще как-нибудь похлеще. Его руки были расслаблены, а предплечья слегка бугрились от выразительных мышц, наглядно демонстрировавших, как сильно он отличался от того смазливого подростка, в которого влюбился Джаред.

«О, Боже, – подумал Джаред. – Офигеть».

С кем бы ни говорил Дженсен, он, похоже, заметил Джареда, потому что повернулся точно к нему, словно знал, где именно тот стоял. Взгляд Дженсена оценивающе пробежал по телу Джареда, прежде чем его лицо озарилось яркой улыбкой, от которой Джаред едва не забыл, что нужно дышать. Он помнил ту сцену, где впервые заметил, что у глаз Дженсена появлялись морщинки, когда тот улыбался. Маленькие лучики, на которые засматривался Джаред, возникали еще и тогда, когда Дженсен становился на колени, чтоб взять в рот.

Джей Ди Морган подошел к Джареду первым, решительно опустив руку на его плечо и наградив легкой усмешкой. Джей Ди бросил сниматься лет пять назад, предпочитая строить империю в качестве режиссера и продюсера. Этому немало поспособствовала его слава (и эксклюзивный контракт с Дженсеном), использованная на всю катушку для развития компании, и вскоре у него уже была студия для работы со всеми гей-отраслями этого бизнеса. Джей Ди был требователен к своим исполнителям, и это упрочило популярность и создало ему хорошую репутацию, что в свою очередь давало возможность предложить кому-нибудь присоединиться к его команде.

Джаред все это знал. С каждой задницей, которую он трахал, с каждым горлом, в которое спускал, и с каждым разом, когда вцеплялся рукой в волосы какого-то парня и толкал того на постель, желая, чтобы его спина была усеяна веснушками, Джаред приближался к контракту с Морганом. В итоге теперь он был здесь.

Джаред понимал, что это могло показаться несколько жутковатым, но он и не утверждал, что являлся самым уравновешенным парнем в округе.

Заметив, что Джей Ди оценивающе разглядывал его с, казалось бы, дружественной усмешкой, Джаред просто нацепил свою обезоруживающую улыбку с ямочками и протянул ему руку.

– Рад видеть вас снова, Джей Ди. Я счастлив работать на вас. Думаю, это будет очень весело.

Джей Ди издал короткий смешок.

– Да, малыш, я уверен, что будет заебись как весело, и плохой каламбур тут абсолютно оправдан. Проходи и познакомься с Дженсеном.

Джаред сглотнул комок в горле, но последовал за Джей Ди в центр комнаты, где стоял Дженсен. Его бедро все еще было немного выпячено, и Джаред осознал, что на этот раз тот действительно дразнил. Глаза Дженсена были полуприкрыты, и все тело Джареда обдало жаром, когда он понял, что Дженсену, должно быть, нравилось то, что он видел перед собой.

– Эй, Джен, у меня есть для тебя новая игрушка, – по-доброму заявил Джей Ди.

Дженсен в ответ закатил глаза и подошел пожать Джареду руку.

– Дженсен Эклз, – представился он.

Это было бы необходимо где-нибудь в альтернативной вселенной, где Джаред любил бы сиськи, а не использовал с девятого класса для дрочки образ Дженсена.

– Джаред Падалеки, – ответил тот, стараясь, чтобы голос был естественным и не дрожал.

– Ага, я знаю, – весело ухмыльнулся Дженсен. Он закусил нижнюю губу, и Джареда просто накрыло, заставив член угрожать самому существованию молнии на его джинсах.

Джей Ди фыркнул и похлопал Джареда по спине.

– Ну, как я вижу, во флаффере ты не нуждаешься. Даже жаль, Миша с нетерпением ждал этого всю неделю. Теперь он будет невыносим.

Джаред покраснел до кончиков волос, а Дженсен расхохотался.

Джей Ди ретировался, пока они стояли, не сводя взглядов друг с друга, и, спустя мгновение, Дженсен, наконец, нарушил тишину.

– Гримёрка вон там, на случай если ты хочешь раздеться, – предложил он, в его голосе все еще слышалось веселье, но теперь уже вперемешку с более глубокими интонациями.

– Хорошо, я как раз... – начал Джаред, указав на другую комнату большим пальцем. Отвернувшись, он почувствовал, как Дженсен положил руку ему на плечо, останавливая.

– Знаешь, я принимаю решение относительно всех своих партнеров по съемкам, – произнес Дженсен, его низкий голос казался немного опасным. – Просто хочу убедиться, что нет недопонимания, почему ты здесь.

Прежде чем Джаред успел ответить, Дженсен уже отпустил его и направился в сторону одного из членов съемочной группы, чтобы продолжить прерванный разговор, не заботясь о том, что позволил Джареду вспомнить о каждом выверте его больной фантазии.

Спустя двадцать минут Джаред впервые поцеловал Дженсена.

Джей Ди гордился реализмом своих фильмов. Двое влюбленных в объятиях друг друга - удобно, уютно и горячо. Много поцелуев и ласк, тесно переплетенные ноги и трущиеся друг о друга бедра. Будто камер вокруг просто не существовало.

Дженсен целовался так же, как и отсасывал: дразняще лизал нёбо Джареда и посасывал язык, как леденец. Обняв Джареда, он вцепился в его каштановые волосы, сильно сжав пальцы и притянув к своему рту.

Джаред на минуту опешил, чувствуя, как теплое обнаженное тело Дженсена прижалась к его собственному.

– Вот так, Джаред, давай, – прошептал Дженсен прямо в губы, и это внезапно напрочь снесло последний ментальный барьер Джареда.

Джаред сидел на корточках на полу, сам Дженсен улегся на кровати, а нижняя половина его тела покоилась на бедрах Джареда. Задница Дженсена, та самая, благодаря которой много лет назад Джаред осознал, что он гей, словно подарок оказалась прямо перед ним. Вся такая крепкая и округлая, изогнутая, как знак вопроса, с ямочками на половинках, будто созданных, чтоб поместиться Джареду в ладони.

Джаред услышал тихий и глубокий голос Джей Ди, но не видел ничего, кроме своих собственных больших пальцев, скользивших по ягодицам Дженсена к расщелине и раздвигавших половинки. Зад Дженсена был гладким и светлым, а аккуратная розовая дырочка трепетала, словно издеваясь, провоцировала Джареда сделать наконец ее покрасневшей и мокрой.

Закрыв глаза, Джаред в первый раз коснувшись языком отверстия, протолкнул внутрь самый кончик. Дженсен заерзал, ощущая влажность слюны на кольце нервных окончаний. Пальцы Джареда сильнее стиснули мягкую плоть дженсеновой задницы, успокаивая его и давая понять, что это шоу его – Джареда – и Дженсену придется смириться.

– Ему это нравится, Джаред. Он любит, когда горячий язык вжимается в него и раскрывает, – голос Джей Ди навязчиво звучал в ушах Джареда, от чего происходившее еще больше его возбуждало. Это вернуло все тягостные мысли о том самом первом разе, когда Джей Ди был на его месте, а Джаред - обычным возбужденным зрителем. Голос Джей Ди так заводил, что Джареду потребовалась вся сила воли, чтобы позорно не кончить, как какой-то любитель.

Джаред так сильно сжал задницу Дженсена, что тот выгнулся на постели дугой. Уткнувшись лицом в его разведенные ягодицы, Джаред протолкнул язык в расслабленное отверстие. Он ощущал Дженсена везде: в бьющем в нос запахе, на языке, даже в перепачкавшей подбородок слюне. Дженсен был повсюду, и если бы Джаред больше жизни не хотел засунуть в него свой член, то, с камерой или без, сцене пришел бы конец.

– Вот так, Джаред, почувствуй, как его дырка сжимается вокруг твоего языка, чувствуешь, да? Представь, как это будет ощущаться вокруг члена.

Дженсен застонал, и Джаред почувствовал его дрожь. Он отстранился, хватая ртом воздух, а затем наклонился, проводя языком линию от вылизанной раскрытой задницы Дженсена вверх по его спине, пересчитывая губами позвонки, пока, наконец, не достиг шеи и не присосался к ней. Дженсен откинулся назад и со стоном потянулся к влажному рту Джареда своим, ощущая свой собственный вкус на его языке. Он по-прежнему опасно балансировал на кровати, поддерживаемый только бедрами и руками Джареда, и тот чувствовал, как в нем нарастало желание властвовать – ошеломляющее ощущение.

– Давай, Джен, расскажи Джареду, как сильно ты хочешь в себя его член. Сскажи ему, что хочешь почувствовать, как он вламывается в твою распутную маленькую дырку.

Дженсен захныкал в ответ на слова Джей Ди.

– Мне нужен твой член, Джаред, пожалуйста. Вставь мне, господи, пожалуйста, трахни уже меня.

– Все верно, Джен, у него самый большой хрен, который ты видел, да? Знаю, ты смотрел его фильмы, мечтая о том, как огромный толстый член вколачивается в тебя. Умолял меня подписать контракт, так сильно хотел его в себе.

Джареду казалось, что его голова просто взорвется. Он знал, что Джей Ди просто подначивал их, используя этот сексуальный возбуждавший голос, чтобы мотивировать их на наилучшие сцены, но Боже, а что, если все эти слова были правдой? Что, если Дженсен действительно просматривал его фильмы и, лаская свой идеальный розовый член, представлял глубокого вбивавшегося в него Джареда?

– Да ладно, Джаред, дай мальчику то, что он хочет. Вставь ему свой огромный хер внутрь, пока он не разрыдался.

Джаред знал, что не должен был так радоваться тому, что Джей Ди управлял гонзо "показал-справку-здоров-значит-можно-без-резинки" студией, но за ту секунду, когда он вталкивал свой член сквозь кольцо мышц сфинктера Дженсена, он был благодарен Джей Ди больше, чем за любой подарок, который вообще когда-либо получал за все свои двадцать четыре года.

Его ствол не вошел еще даже наполовину, а Дженсен уже по-кошачьи выгнул спину и зарылся лицом в вульгарные атласные простыни.

– Видишь, как ему нравится, Джаред? Еще никто так не любил подставляться, как наш Джен, – заметил Джей Ди, когда Джаред наконец втиснулся до упора, а Дженсен взвыл, будто в предсмертной агонии.

Джаред навалился на Дженсена, подтолкнув его полностью на кровать одним быстрым движением, так и не расцепившись там, где они настолько тесно соединились между собой. Теперь Джаред лежал сверху, вжав Дженсена в постель и поворачивая его голову то в одну, то в другую сторону, вторгаясь в его рот своим языком. Свободной рукой обхватив ладонь Дженсена, он сильно и глубоко вколачивался в него, удерживаясь при этом как раз под необходимым для камеры углом, давая возможность заснять все телодвижения.

Задница Дженсена сжалась вокруг него, идеально, как Джаред и мечтал, но никогда прежде не мог себе это так подробно представить. Джаред осознавал, что Дженсен принимал бесчисленное количество членов на протяжении многих лет, но сейчас это абсолютно не имело значения. Не тогда, когда их пальцы переплелись, а шея Дженсена раскраснелась от прилившей крови и желания. Не тогда, когда Дженсен подался вперед, насаживаясь на член Джареда и впуская его так глубоко внутрь, словно не собираясь никогда отпускать.

Джаред был профессионалом,и знал, как это обычно бывало. Они должны будут прерваться, подготовить другую позу, подождать некоторое время, съесть по тарелке мясного ассорти со съемочной группой, помастурбировать, подготавливая себя или попросить кого-нибудь сделать это за них. А затем в конце дня они вежливо улыбнутся друг другу и разойдутся по домам, накачиваться пивом и смотреть абсолютно не возбуждающие передачи, пока их натруженные органы не заживут.

Но это не было обычным для Джареда. Это не могло быть обычным.

Это не было обычным, когда Джаред со стоном вышел из тела Дженсена, а затем перевернул его на спину. Не было обычным, когда он опять скользнул внутрь, так легко, будто имел на это право. Это не было обычным, когда, обеими руками притянув голову Дженсена к себе, Джаред поцеловал его, словно это стоило намного большего, чем деньги или подпись на контракте, или очередное вульгарное звание от какого-то веб-сайта. Будто это было самым главным.

И определенно не было обычным, когда Дженсен, не прикасаясь к себе, без предупреждения кончил на их животы. Джареду хватило мозгов вытащить член, прежде чем и самому выстрелить белыми струями на грудь Дженсена.

Джаред заметил потрясенное выражение лица Дженсена и услышал невнятное бормотание Джей Ди:

– Охренеть.

Затем Джаред наклонился и начал слизывать их смешавшуюся сперму с тела Дженсена. Тот извивался и стонал под горячим языком, скользившим от пупка до подбородка, собирая остывшее семя. Не задумываясь, Джаред прижался ко рту Дженсена, протолкнув свой язык внутрь, позволяя ему почувствовать, насколько хорош их общий вкус.

Несколько минут спустя Джаред пришел в себя настолько, чтобы задуматься, как же сильно он только что облажался.

Он отстранился от Дженсена, который полубессознательно лежал на кровати, раскинув руки и ноги в стороны, словно сломанная кукла. Блестевшее от слюны и остатков спермы тело Дженсена порозовело, и веснушки стали более отчетливо видны.

Тяжело дыша, Джаред неловко сел на край кровати. Закусив губу, он взглянул на Джей Ди, ожидая его реакции.

Шесть пар глаз – Джей Ди и команда – молча уставились на него. Единственный, кто не напоминал в этот момент статую, был флаффер Миша, который в одной руке держал надкушенный пончик, а другую прижимал к паху в тщетной попытке унять возбуждение.

Затем Джей Ди внезапно расхохотался. Джаред приподнял бровь от этого неявного оскорбления, крайне смутившись.

– Дженсен, любовь моя, ты был абсолютно прав насчет этого парня, – Джей Ди почти давясь от смеха, хлопнул себя по колену и поднялся с пола. Пока он пробирался к выходу, о чем-то беседуя со своим оператором, Джаред с удивлением заметил, что тот даже не возбудился.

«Вот это профессионал», – подумал Джаред с легким восхищением.

Джаред взял себя в руки и повернулся к Дженсену, впервые за свою порнокарьеру неожиданно смутившись. Тот томно потянулся, как кошка, и на его лице появилась ленивая улыбка. Дженсен снова начал возбуждаться. Джареду хотелось наклониться и начать сосать его член, пока он полностью не отвердеет и не заполнит рот.

Дженсен, должно быть, проследил его взгляд и весело засмеялся.

– Мы вернемся к этому, – заверил он, и это прозвучало как обещание.

Где-то глубоко в голове у Джареда его четырнадцатилетнее «я» дало себе обет заставить Дженсена сдержать слово.

-end-


End file.
